Kiss Me Again
by PenTwoPaper
Summary: Brittana. Neither of them really know what they're doing, all they do know is that it always ends with a kiss. Until Santana leaves.
1. 10 years ago

**A/N: This is just a trial chapter but if people like it I will update! Reviews with constructive criticisms and creative ideas will help me a lot with each chapter so any comments would be much appreciated. The characters are not mine, they belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX but I have made them my own in this story. I think that's about everything so I hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading my story!**

**Memorial (1 year ago)**

There was no coffin, they couldn't find a body.

"There now, steady love, so few come and don't go

Will you, won't you, be the one I'll always know

When I'm losing my control, the city spins around

You're the only one who knows, you slow it down.

If ever there was a doubt

My love she leans into me

This most assuredly counts

She says most assuredly.

Oh, oh, be my baby

**I'll look after you.**

You are so beautiful to me."

The blonde stood in front of the masses of people inside the church.

It wasn't a funeral, it was just a memorial, but she'd been missing for so long that everyone had called off the search and given up hope.

As the girl finished the song a capella she dissolved into tears and a younger girl, who looked just like her but about half her age, had to lead her off the stage.

She had loved her, they all knew now, they hated themselves for not realising what was going on sooner, they all felt like they could have done something. But it was no one's fault.

When it was over the blonde who had just sung left quickly out through the church doors and down the steps. She sat down slowly under a tree in front of the church and held a friendship bracelet of in her hand.

She hadn't got far from the church but the people filtering out walked past her silently letting her stay in her own little world, or her memories.

Her arm was down by her side and her pinky outreached like a ghost was there holding her hand.

**10 years ago**

"Hey leave her alone!" Santana stood in a denim dress that looked worn and her knees were covered in mud and bruises. Her two plaits swung as she shouted at the two boys who had pushed Brittany over in the playground.

After four years of seeing her beat everyone in tag and getting muddy, they knew she was tough so left quickly.

She hadn't made any friends that way but Santana wasn't bothered. She didn't really care about anyone other than herself, that was until today.

"Don't let them push you around."

"I don't want them too." Brittany got up with a hand from Santana, her bottom lip wobbling.

"Please don't worry. Come on you can learn from me." Santana linked her pinky through Brittany's and pulled her back into the school building as lunch ended.

"Brittany has just moved here from California, I hope you make her feel welcome, although it looks like you've already made a friend.

They sat down together. "Here this will remind you that I won't let anyone push you around." Santana tied the purple, pink and blue friendship bracelet she had made on the weekend around Santana's wrist.

"Okay pair up for cutting and sticking, we're making 3D shapes." Mrs Antoine handed out the nets for the shapes along with safety scissors and glue.

Brittany automatically looked longingly at the girl sitting next to her. Santana had learnt after only one week that she got very attached. Santana didn't mind though, she usually had a tough time making friends, she didn't really know how to show affection.

Everyone loved Brittany instantly, they wanted to know what it was like in California and she was so lovable. Santana wanted Brittany all to herself though and because she was so loyal, and always had to get her way, that was what she got.

Usually kids made friends and broke friendships all the time. Mrs Antoine would see kids with someone different everyday, but not Brittany and Santana.

They became well known by the entire faculty, the best friends, every teacher thought they were so cute.

By 4th grade teachers still got them mixed up because they always sat together and everyone knew you couldn't invite on without the other.

They spent all their spare time together too. Santana's parents didn't always have time for her, but they did have money. Her mother was a doctor whom she loved a lot but her father was a preacher whom she didn't always get along with.

Santana would spend all her time at Brittany's her mum, Cathy, was a primary school teacher and her dad, Brian, was an engineer. They had less money but a lot more time. So that's where Santana spent her childhood, in a small neighbourhood on the outskirts of Lima playing make believe with Brittany and her little sister Lily.

Santana still remembers the first time they got to play together without Lily, and what it lead onto. It was a warm and sunny day in the holidays and Santana had gone to sleepover at Brittany's as she often did.

Lily suggested that they played explorers as the weather matched a far away place which would need to be explored. Santana sometimes pretended not to care but secretly she loved it.

They spent the whole day rummaging in Brittany's back yard hunting wild animals (squirrels) and finding treasure (strawberries in Cathy's garden plot).

As they trudged back inside for dinner Lily said, "Real explorers stay outdoors!" and frowned as her plate was put in front of her.

Brittany thought about this as she finished her chicken nuggets. "Mom?"

"Yes lovely?" Cathy replied knowingly.

"Could we stay outside tonight? In the tent? It's not going to rain all week, please, please, please?"

"Oh I'm not sure of that's a good idea…"

Brian interrupted, "I'm sure it would be fine love, all the neighbours are friendly and we can leave the back door open in case they need to come back inside."

Santana and Brittany grinned at each other, her dad always sided with them.

"YAY!" shouted Lily.

"Lily you're staying inside I think this should be just for them, you're a little too young, next year!" Lily pouted but no one else objected.

When they'd all finished pudding Brian set up the tent outside and Brittany and Santana carried all the pillows and blankets they could find out to the tent

"Now we're real explorers," said Brittany proudly and they continued to explore the back yard with Lily until she was eventually called into bed. It wasn't much longer till Cathy told them to go to bed in the tent too.

They stared up at the canopy of the tent and just talked like usual, Brittany loved it when Santana came over because she didn't like sleeping alone.

"I'm glad Lily's not here," Brittany said, "I like her but I like it even better when it's just us."

Santana just took Brittany's hand in hers and rolled over. "Night Britt."

Brittany rolled onto her side too and nuzzled into Santana's hair, breathing in the familiar scent. Both drifted off easily when they could feel the others' touch.

They never made any fuss and that's why Brittany's parents let Santana stay round so often. They saw how happy Santana made Brittany and they also knew how important and time consuming Santana's parent's jobs were.

Although Cathy always tried to decline Santana's parents often paid them to look after Santana all the time. They showed their love with money.

After Santana has been home and told them about how much she had loved staying in Brittany's tent they had bought her a large princess castle tent. Santana took it over to Brittany's straight away. Brittany's dad dropped what he was doing as soon as she arrived to build it whilst the moms had coffee.

Lily squealed in excitement when she came outside to see what was happening. "I'm a princess!" she screamed whilst all the adults laughed at her fondly.

"It's my castle so I'm the princess!" said Santana quickly.

"But I don't want to be a prince!" Brittany frowned.

"Well you can just be a princess too!" said Santana twirling her around by the waist. "And you can be…" she looked at Lily, "the maid?"

"Sure!" agreed Lily, happy to be anything as Brittany and Santana were doing more and more things without her and she didn't want to miss out.

Once again when night fell Brittany and Santana lay together hand in hand in the tent. This time they were even more worn out from fighting dragons all afternoon to capture their very own fairytale castle.

They snuggled closer, Brittany looked into Santana's eyes. "San, if we're princesses does that mean we're waiting for a handsome prince to kiss?"

"I don't think it always has to be like that." Santana whispered back.

"Me either." Brittany giggled as she leant in to kiss Santana and rolled over to go to sleep. She drifted to sleep easily even with the butterflies in her stomach knowing that she would remember the moment forever.

Santana found it harder to sleep, she couldn't stop thinking. Best friends kiss on the lips right? It was just the same as they usually did on the cheek or forehead, but it felt like it meant something more.

She looked over at Brittany smiling in her dreams, brushed the strands of hair out of her face and fell asleep using her as a pillow.

She could still hear the beat of Brittany's heart when the light shining through the roof of the castle woke them up.


	2. 9 years ago

**A/N: Thank you for your patience, I don't have too much free time. This chapter is not meant to offend anyone of any religion, it's just helpful to the storyline, I know not all Christians have these views.**

A whole year passed in much the same way as they usually do. Emily, who was friends with Brittany because, well who wasn't friends with Brittany, was having a birthday party on the last day of school that year.

Emily wasn't that friendly with Santana but she was invited too because her and Brittany came as a package. It was a pool party and most of the girls splashed around together whilst a few of the parents chatted on the side over drinks.

Brittany and Santana however, as they often did at school, were in their own little world where they were the only two people who existed.

When Emily brought out a greased watermelon to play polo though Brittany begged Santana to join them.

"Do you mind if we play too?"

Santana had trouble with sharing Brittany, a sort of possessiveness, but she would also do whatever she could to make sure she was happy.

"Okay." Santana said slightly reluctantly, but she had to admit the game did look fun.

When the party had finished they both walked back to Brittany's house which was only 5 minutes away. Santana was so happy that it was the summer again because it meant that she could spend almost every night at Brittany's.

When they arrived Santana was greeted with Brittany as if she was Brian and Cathy's own and that always made it feel like home.

Over the year they had stopped playing with Lily as often started just handing out together. They would watch Sweet Valley High, lay on the couch and just talk all day and night.

Lily would bug them all the time and it would annoy Santana but Brittany was very patient and made sure they all played a board game or something in the evenings.

The day after the pool party was especially warm and so over dinner Brian asked Santana if she still had her princess castle of if they would like their tent put up so they could sleep outside.

Brittany looked over to Santana uncertainly. She remembers what happened last time in the tent, it was perfect, both would agree; But Santana was always a worrier and an over thinker and she'd avoided leaning so close to Brittany ever since.

Not because she didn't want to kiss Brittany, but because she didn't know if she should. Santana didn't want Brittany to think she didn't want her, because she did, so she answered for them.

"Thanks Brian that would be great, I don't know where my princess castle is though so we better use your tent."

She saw Brittany smile from the corner of her eye and all her worries melted away.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"The Little Mermaid!"

"Again Britt!?"

"I like it when you sing along." She shrugged.

And as Santana could never resist Brittany, sure enough they were soon snuggled in a pile of blankets in the tent watching the movie on a laptop propped up on some cushions.

As Santana began to sing along to Part of Your World Brittany couldn't help but stare at her in awe.

Santana felt her gaze but didn't look up, she didn't what a repeat of last time.

The next morning Santana sat in the front row of church looking up at her dad as she did every Sunday.

All the children had just gone out to Sunday school but Santana had stayed for the sermons for the past year at least as her father had deemed her mature enough.

"Today we are going to talk about lifestyles and how to know what life God has intended for us to live."

Santana stared intently at her Bible hoping this wasn't going where it seemed to be.

"Now we've recently talked about the sanctity of marriage in terms of pre marital sex, and this week I would like to address this church's views on homosexuality."

Thinking instantly of her kiss with Brittany Santana tried to hide the hotness showing on her cheeks.

She had thought about that one little tiny moment a lot, how she wanted nothing more than for it to happen again, about whether it was okay to be friends who kiss, did this mean anything.

"Now I understand that in recent times it has become more common to see the homosexual lifestyle, on TV shows for example. And I can't deny that maybe homosexuality isn't a choice. God made everyone who they are. The sin isn't in being homosexual but it is acting upon those urges."

It couldn't be the same thing, as friends touching right. Santana didn't agree with her father on the whole gays should remain celibate thing, but even so it made her uncomfortable to think about what liking Brittany could mean.

As she zoned back into the sermon it was just wrapping up.

"And so as many successful homosexuals and ex homosexuals have found, celibacy is the only option to remain faithful to Christ and allow entry into the Kingdom."

After Church Santana's parents dropped her off at Brittany's as they often did on Sundays, provided both girls had finished their homework.

"Make sure you walk home before it gets dark sweetie." Santana's mum waved goodbye. Luckily the girls didn't live to far away from each other so could walk to and from the houses as they pleased.

"Hi." Britt smiled at Santana causing the usual butterfly feeling in her stomach. She had to listen to her father and push those feelings away, Santana didn't even know what her views on God were she just knew that she should always listen to her father. "I got a new skateboard wanna try it out?"

"Sure!" Santana agreed.

"Please take care of Britt you know what she's like" Cathy whispered to her as she followed Brittany out of the front door.

Brittany was actually much better at skateboarding than Santana and so used the board up and down the street whilst Santana ran along beside her.

When the sun began to go down they were both exhausted. "I should probably go soon, before it gets dark."

"One more go pleeease San!"

"Okay I'll race you back to your front door and then I'll walk back."

"GO!"

"Hey I wasn't ready!" Santana ran after her.

Just before they'd got back Brittany spotted a stone in the road but didn't have time to slow down.

Santana watched as Brittany flew off the board, luckily onto some grass.

"Shoot" Brittany she moved her hand to her head. "Ow! Is there blood?"

"Britt!" Santana rushed to help her up. "Oh no it's just a scratch. Hold on."

"What are you doing? Ew I don't want a band aid!"

"Suit yourself I won't help you." Santana poked her tongue out.

Brittany pouted. "You could… um… kiss it better?" She blushed.

"What is with you? Maybe people don't want to kiss you!" Santana's bad mood from this mornings sermon returned.

"Fine I'm going home I'll see you tomorrow."

Santana watched Britt turn away. "Wait!"

Santana gulped and reached forward to hold Brittany's face. Brit went to bend her forehead towards her but Santana just kissed her lips. Brittany was speechless but before she could say anything Santana had turned to run home.

"You were supposed to kiss my forehead! Santana! Wait!"

But it was too late.


End file.
